1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to video control, and more particularly to a method for audio and video control response and bandwidth adaptation based on network streaming applications and a server using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a video stream is retrieved via a network, due to the large amount of transmission data, a player must buffer some certain amount of streaming data to adapt to bandwidth variations, so that interruption or jittering can be prevented while watching the streaming video. However, the streaming latency increases as the length of buffered data grows, which results in inconvenience for the users who needs interaction controls in the streaming applications. For example, when changing TV channels over the network, the waiting time between changes may be excessively long.
As for video surveillance, when the camera detects any special event, the latest frame for that special event must be transmitted over the Internet to the user immediately, and in such case the server should actively trigger a video control. In general, the player is required to prepare some buffered data to adapt to the variations of the network bandwidth. However, buffering data results in latency and that would cause a conflict when rapid control reaction time is required. Thus, a method which can take both video controlling reaction and bandwidth adaptation into consideration is desirable.
Additionally, when playing the streaming, if the bandwidth is substantially reduced, generally, transmission latency will occur and the streaming data stored in the data buffer will be exhausted, thus, requiring the player to stop to accumulate streaming data once again. Thus, a method for adjusting for bandwidth variations is desired to keep smooth playback when streaming.
Thus, the invention provides a method for audio and video control response and bandwidth adaptation based on network streaming applications, simultaneously achieving management for video control reactions and network bandwidth adjustments.